Beautiful Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Online Grand Millennium Genesis DxD Trinity Storm: Awakening of The True Successors
Beautiful Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Online Grand Millennium Genesis DxD Trinity Storm: Awakening of The True Successors & The Legend of The Strongest and Most Powerful Heroes & Heroines In Existence / Rise of The Supreme Divine Millennium Kingdom is a fan fictional mega multi-crossover series. The is a remake of the entire Sailor Moon series with majoer alternations and additional crossover from other media. Serena gets a massive personality change; She's super-intelligent, confident, fearless, & a true leader in this story. Sailor Galaxia is not a major villain in this story. She still leads The Shadow Galactica, but she does not have Chaos sealed inside her. Plot Sailor Team Sun Soldiers * Serena Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon * Kelly Gunshi / Neo Sailor Solar Sun * Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar * Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol * Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris Neo Soldiers * Rhiannon Maaka / Neo Sailor Earth * Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury * Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars * Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Marisol de Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus * Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus * Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune * Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto * Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn * Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon * Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial * Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula * Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis * Queen Astaria / Neo Sailor Hyperion * Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Archangel * Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Lilith * Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Obyzouth * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai * Vega Briefs / Neo Sailor Vegeta * Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke Autobots Digi Destined Original Memebrs * Tai Kamiya & Agumon ** Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon * Matt Ishida & Gabumon ** Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon * Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon ** Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon * Izzy Izumi & Tentomon ** Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, TyrantKabuterimon * Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon ** Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon * Joe Kido & Gomamon ** Ikkakumon, Zudmon, Vikemon, SubzeroVikemon * T.K. Takaishi & Patamon ** Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon * Kari Kamiya & Gatomon ** Angewomon, Magnadramon, QueenMagnadramon * Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon ** Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Holy Excalibur Mode * Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon ** LadyDevimon, Mervamon, EmpressMervamon * Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon ** IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Shougun Mode * Angie Hasaegawa & Ogremon ** Etemon, KingEtemon, BuddhaEtemon, BuddhaEtemon Victorious Monkey King Mode * Haiku Kurusaki & Dorumon ** Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, SaintAlphamon, Alphamon Ouyruken, SaintAlphamon Holy Ouryuken Mode * Dawn Shadows & Coronamon & Lunamon ** Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazeApollomon & LunarDianamon, Olympianmon, EpsilonOlympianmon * Richard Yamamoto & Candlemon ** Wizardmon, Sorcerymon, Dynasmon, HolyDynasmon Imperial Mode * Autumn Hotaru & Terriermon & Lopmon ** Gargomon & Turuiemon, Rapidmon & Antylamon, MegaGargomon & Cherubimon, MagnaGargomon & CelestialCherubimon * Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon ** Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon, AriesDinotigermon, AriesDinotigermon War God Mode * Jun Motomiya & Kotemon ** Gladimon, Knightmon, Crusadermon, DivinityCrysadermon * Spring Kasumi & Renamon ** Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, Kuzuhamon * Winter Hoshi & Vemon ** Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, ImperialUlforceVeedramon * Summer Hikari & Labramon ** Seasarmon, Cerberumon, Anubismon, ShadowAnubismon * Raiden Kimura & Guilmon ** Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, AncientGallantmon, AncientGallantmon Crimson Mode * Akane Haruno & Gaomon ** Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, SeraphGaogamon Bakugan Battle Brawlers Holy Knights NCIS Time Space Administration Bureau Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons Mythological Deities Pretty Cure Z Warriors Soul Society Justice League Avengers Human Allies Extras *Serena, Kelly, Miranda, Jasmine, Ellie, Suguha & Motoko will become Valkyrie level Sailor Soldiers in this story. *Motoko is the aunt of Gunshi Quintuplets. *Suguha is the cousin of The Gunshi Quintuplets. *Motoko & Suguha are Sovereign level Sailor Soldiers along with The Quintuplets. *Serena, Jasmine, Kelly, Miranda & Ellie are The nieces of Akihiko Kayaba. Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:NCIS Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions